Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I.
Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. - amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Marvel Animation, bazujący na komiksach Marvela o przygodach superbohatera imieniem Hulk. Światowa premiera odbyła się 11 sierpnia 2013 roku, natomiast w Polsce 14 listopada tego samego roku. Opis Galeria Hulk_i_agenci_M.I.A.Z.G.I..PNG Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I..JPG Maxresdefault 2.JPG Maxresdefault 3.JPG Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. 2013.JPG Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. 2 2013.JPG Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. 3 2013.JPG Hqdefault.JPG Hqdefault 2.JPG hulk.jpg hulk2.jpg hulk3.jpg hulk4.png hulk5.jpg hulk7.png hulk8.png hulk9.jpg Fabuła Postacie Główni bohaterowie/Skład Hulk'ów * Hulk * She Hulk * Skaar * A-Bomb * Red Hulk Wrogowie * Blastaar * Annihilus * Leader * Abomination * Laufey * Galactus * Ego * Sauron * Absorbing Man * Ronan * Loki * Dormammu * Super-Skrull * Collector * High Evolutionary * Doctor Octopus * Venom * Doktor Doom * Arkon * Malekith * Terrax * Wrecker * Piledriver * Bulldozer * Thunderball * Titania * Pluto * Red Ghost * Dracula ( pojawił się w odcinku dotychczas nieemitowanym w polsce) * Fin Fang Foom * Xendu * red skull * skrull * Supreme Intelligence Inni bohaterowie Marvela * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Fantastyczna Czwórka (Thing,Human Torch,Mr. Fantastic,Invisible Woman) * Wolverine * Doctor Strange * Deathlok * Inhumans * Strażnicy Galaktyki (Star-Lord,Rocket Raccoon,Drax,Gamora,Groot) * Silver Surfer * Wyjące Komando * Blade, * Luke Cage (wspomniany w jednym odcinku jako Power-man) * Hercules * Leonard Samson * S.H.I.E.L.D. (Nick Fury, Agenci Tarczy) * Kapitan Ameryka (Pojawi się w odcinku dotychczas nieemitowanym w polsce wcześciej występował jako kamuflaż Super-Skrulla * Hawkeye (jako kamuflaż Super-Skrulla) * Ghost Rider (pojawił się w odcinku dotychczas nieemitowanym w polsce * Odyn (pojawił się w odcinku dotychczas nieemitowanym w polsce) * Impossible Man * Betty Ross * Charon * Heimdall * Volstagg * Fandral * Hogun * Mainframe (początkowo wróg) Odcinki Sezon 1 # Doorway to Destruction, Part 1 # Doorway to Destruction, Part 2 # Hulk-Busted # The Collector # All About Ego # Savage Land # Incredible Shrinking Hulks # Hulks On Ice # Of Moles and Men # Wendigo Apocalypse # The Skaar Whisperer # Into the Negative Zone # Red Rover # The Venom Inside # Galactus Goes Green # A Thing About Machines # Abombination # Mission Impossible Man # For Asgard # Stranger in a Strange Land # It's a Wonderful Smash # Deathlok # Inhuman Nature # The Hunted # Monsters No More # Planet Leader Sezon 2 # Planet Hulk, Part 1 # Planet Hulk, Part 2 # Fear Itself # Guardians of the Galaxy # Future Shock # A Druff is Enough # Homecoming # Spidey, I Blew Up the Dinosaur # Hulking Commandos # The Strongest One There Is # The Dopplesmashers # The Big Green Mile # The Green Room # The Defiant Hulks # The Maestro Enter # The Tale of Hercules # Banner Day # Wheels of Fury # Days of Future Smash, Part 1: The Dino Era # Days of Future Smash, Part 2: Smashguard # Days of Future Smash, Part 3: Dracula # Days of Future Smash, Part 4: Year of the Hydra # Spirit of Vengeance # Planet Monster part 1|Planet Monster Part 1 # Planet Monster Part 2 Ciekawostki * Burmistrz Vista Verde (miasta obok bazy Hulków) przypomina Stana Lee. Dodatkowo ma to samo imię co on. * W 15 odcinku 2 Sezonu Red pyta się Hulka z przyszłości czy zostanie prezydentem. Jest to odwołanie do uniwersum Ziemia-TRN218 gdzie Red Hulk faktycznie został prezydentem. * W tym serialu Skaar nie jest synem Hulka, lecz kosmitą z innej planety niespokrewnionym z Hulk'iem. * W tym serialu Thaddeus Ross (Red Hulk) jest dobry. * W tym serialu Bruce Banner jest zawsze Hulk'iem, nawet gdy jest spokojny. Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Hulk Kategoria:Ziemia-12041